So Close
by EatSleepWriteSpoilers
Summary: Sequel to When Did Your Heart Go Missing! Edward and Bella are finally back together and with the wedding in 2 months, everything is going smoothly. Or at least for now.
1. Chapter One: Guest List

**THIS IS A SEQUEL!! SO IF YOU HAVENT READ THE FIRST ONE! STOP AND GO READ IT!!**

**ITS ON MY PROFILE AND IT IS CALLED: WHEN DID YOUR HEART GO MISSING**

**Welcome to the sequel everyone!! I am soo happy about this new adventure!! And are you ready for this?! Enjoy this story, since you will have a couple of FLUFFY chapters. lol but dont think I wont have anything tragic happen. Because I will :) Just give me some time! **

**Ok so I wanted to review some of my reviews from the ending of the last one. **

**TopazHeart: I did rush it and im a sorry about that; but I was sooo excited about this story and writting it I felt like I had to. I hope you enjoy this story and I promise NO RUSHING lol **

**Shadowgirl61: Im so glad you liked :)**

**MickeyandMinnie: Loyal fan :) I hope you enjoy this! Tell me everything when you are done! lol**

**Now, on to the sequel to ****When Did Your Heart Go Missing **

So Close

"Bella!! Let's go!!"

That's all I've heard for weeks; Alice.

As much as I loved her, she can be a bit annoying sometimes, well all the time.

For months and months I have been with Alice, 24/7 picking out napkins, plates, forks, spoons, cake, food, drinks, wedding dress everything! Even though I told her I didn't want to be apart, she insisted that I helped a little since it was my wedding.

I barely got to spend time with Edward because of all this rushing. It seemed like I was just starting to remember him, to be pulled away from him. He kept telling me that everything was going to end soon, but truth was, we had two months left. Two months of craziness ahead.

"Bella, if you don't hurry up I will go up there and get you myself!" She shirked.

The sad thing was; she wasn't kidding.

So I quickly got dressed into some old pants and a tee and walked calmly downstairs. I was about to trip, when Edward caught me.

"Will you be careful please?" He asked with a crooked smile across his face.

I started to blush and then smiled at him. He then let go of me and I walked over to Alice.

"We have started 12 min late Isabella!" She screamed. Wow, Alice had a big voice and I don't think I have ever heard her use my full name. Scary. Edward just rolled his eyes. Then she composed herself and moved on.

"Well, now we need to talk guest" Alice stated

Oh Crap; guest

I never really thought about the guest list. I mean, I knew Renee and Charlie were going to be there, but that was all I had, well beside my best friend.

But I knew that wasn't going to happen. Werewolves at a vampire and human wedding, not the best idea. So I wasn't going to say anything. I tried to think of other people that I wanted to be at the wedding, but I came up with a blank.

"Edward?" I asked him hoping he had some idea of who he wanted.

"Hmm..Well let's start with the Denali clan."

Oh no not them.

Not that I had anything against them, but I didn't like the idea of Tanya; the vampire who liked Edward at my wedding. She was probably gorgeous, even though Edward never said anything about her, I was still threatened in some way.

But I had to except that and move on.

"Bella, who would you like to invite?" Edward asked smiling

_Bella, bite your lip, don't say anything you don't want to upset Edward _

"No one in particular, not that I can think of at least." I said trying to smile at him.

I knew he didn't believe me

"Bella, if you want to invite Jake, I'm not going to disagree. I think he should be there"

My jaw dropped.

"What? Why don't you mind. I mean I don't think they should be there if the Denali- "

"The Denali clan will ignore them just like any other guest and Jake is your friend. He should be there; as well as the rest of the pack. Don't you worry."

The next thing I knew, all of my friends from La Push were on my guest list; without any fighting involved.

_Yet _

**Did you like it?! This is mostly a chapter showing you that I have some werewolves coming in the picture. Let me be clear now, I AM A EDWARD PERSON!! But I need Jake to be there for a certain moment :cough:cough: **

**R E V I E W!!**


	2. Chapter Two: Edwards Room

**Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long to update its just I have been having the hardest time with this chapter!! So it is very short and in my opinion CRAP! but please read it and as a surprise I have 2 CHAPTERS FOR YOU!! I felt like this one was such crap that I had to give you another. So my reviews and stuff like that are in the next. **

**Enjoy!**

I was shocked to see how well Edward was taking the whole werewolf situation. He was taking it so smoothly it made me wonder if something was up. I didn't want to press the issue with him though, so I moved on.

Today was one of the first days we have had time to be alone. I wanted to spend the day going to dinner or something but he insisted on staying home. It didn't bother me to much, so we went up to his room.

Since, I remembered, the Cullen's moved back to Forks and took over there old house. I would have moved in with Charlie, except he lived in CA now with his new wife. So I moved in with the Cullen's sleeping on Edward couch, even though he would have rather me in the bed, I still didn't like it.

So here we are, in a quite Cullen house and in his room for the first time, in a long time.

"You know I miss these days." He said cuddling me on the bed.

"I do to, but remember, we only have 2 more months of this craziness."

He laughed at that. Then we laid on the bed like that for a while. It was peaceful. Like I said before, I missed those days.

"So I notice that you have been very mysterious lately. What's going on?" I asked him.

He was silent for a moment. Then he spoke.

"It's a surprise my dear Bella" He then gave me my favorite crooked smile

"Well then can you give me a hint?"

"It will happen tomorrow." He smiled again at me

"Tomorrow? Why so soon?" I asked

"Because I feel like you and I need a break and I have something nice planned for us."

"Ok"

I didn't want to press the issue so I just stayed in his arms for a moment.

Then he hummed me his lullaby and I fell asleep.

**Ok... I know, it is bad but please go read the next chapter because IT IS AMAZING!! it is probably going to make you cry if you follow what I say so READ THE AUTHORS NOTE!**


	3. Chapter Three: The Surprise

**Ok so here is your new chapter!! Ok so when writting this, I listen to songs and there were 2 songs that I listen to and it fit this chapter so well I started to cry. **

**So Close- Jon McLaughlin (This is from Enchanted)**

**Iris- Goo Goo Dolls**

**You and Me- Lifehouse **

**I reccomend the first two personally. But the thrid is good too. Ok so now on to my reviews!**

**ShadowGirl61: Thanks for the review**

**MickeyandMinnie: Wow you have stuck with me this entire time and I am very impressed! lol and you will see that Tanya isnt a threat. I just like seeing Bella always worry about her. **

**Grey's Lover 4eva: Well let me welcome you into the crazy world that is Twilight! lol I started reading the books in May of this year (a week after I met Jacob (Taylor Lautner) himself) and I am hugly obsessed!! As you can tell by this**** fanfic lol and I am so glad you liked my story! Thank you agian for the review and WELCOME TO THE TWILIGHTERS!!**

**Emalee: thanks for the help!! I really appreciate you being there for me when I am having a block! lol well c u in PE :)**

**Now on to a VERY interesting chapter...**

When I woke up the next day I was still Edwards's arms.

"Good Morning" He said to me with a smile on his face

"Good Morning" I responded with a kiss

He chuckled at me and then said

"Your surprise is today so if you wouldn't mind, can you please get dressed."

"Ok" I said

I was starting to wonder what Edward had planned for me. I didn't know what to wear for this occasion. I was hoping it was something quiet and peaceful. But knowing Edward, he wouldn't have taken me anywhere fancy without having Alice in on helping. So I put on some jeans and a blue blouse. Then I ran downstairs to greet him.

"Ok I'm ready!" I said

"Alright lets go."

He took me out to his car. He drove in silence for a while. Where ever we were going, it was going to take a while to get there. Finally he stopped driving and then turned to me.

"Bella, we have to take it on foot from here."

"Ok" I smiled at him and then he opened my car door.

He then put me on his back and we ran. We ran for about 20 min and I was starting to wonder where we were.

"Edward where are we?" I asked him

"It's a surprise, but I promise we are almost there."

The before I knew it we stopped.

"Bella can you please close your eyes."

I then did so and he led me through some trees and then he whispered in my ear.

"Open your eyes."

When I opened my eyes, tears came to my eye.

We were in our meadow. The very meadow, were I saw my dear Edward sparkle for the first time. This time though, there were lanterns of all colors on the trees. Then, laid out so simply, was a blue picnic blanket in the middle. It was beautiful, in every way possible.

"You did this? For me?" I finally choked out.

"Yes Bella, I did this for us. So we could have a moment together, and always look back on it and smile. With no interruptions, nothing." He said to me so peacefully.

I just stood there shocked at what I was seeing. Edward then picked me up, bridal style and took me over to the blanket. I started to blush, but he pretended not to notice. I then just sat there, in his arms for a moment and then I started to laugh.

"Whats so funny?"

"Alice must of helped out."

"Yes she did. She thought the lanterns were a nice touch" he chuckled

"A little much, but all the same, this moment is perfect."

"I couldn't agree with you more." The he kissed me passionately, but as always, stopped.

"You will be the death of me. I swear."

I started to laugh at him.

We must of sat there and talked for hours because the next thing I knew, it was twilight.

"The most peaceful part of my day." Edward whispered in my ear

"I agree." Then I kissed him.

The next thing I knew I heard this, sound in the tree and then a dark figure came out.

"HOW COULD YOU?!" It was Jake, my best friend, but he wasn't acting like himself.

Something was off, it was almost like he was drugged or something. I have never seen him like this. I was scared

" Do what?!" I asked him

"HOW COULD YOU MARRY THIS BLOODSUCKER?!" Edward then went in front of me to protect me.

"Jake, please don't make this difficult." Edward told him calmly.

"Jake, I love him and I want to marry him."

"Then what Bella? He is going to stay 17 forever and you will grow up."

"That's not true Jacob. I will not grow up." I was now standing right in front of Jake. I was really angry with him.

Then I saw Jake shaking.

I went closer to him, but then I something happened. It felt like I was standing right next to a bomb about to go off. I felt myself being pushed up against a tree with great force.

"BELLA!"

Everything went black……………………………….

**Now, if you know me you knew this was coming!! So please! Review and tell me what you think!!**


	4. Chapter Four: What have you done!

**Hellooo everyone!! and welcome to chapter 4 of SO CLOSE!! YAAA!! I will tell you that I have now written 3 chapters ahead of this one! But, sadly I wont post them to you guys because I AM ONLY GOT 2 REVIEWS!! Come on people I have had 127 hits and only 2 reviews!! So I am a bit bitter! But I have a friend who is stealing my phone each day just to read my story so she needs something new! So this chapter is dedicated to my two little TwiHelpers, Rebecca and Emalee! But anyways, on to my reviews**

**McFoofoo: Nice name, and I know it was unexpected! I had to put some action in though **

**Grey's Lover 4ever: HOLY COW 2 POSTERS!! I am very jealous rite now!! Thank you so much for reviewing!! I really do appreciate it becuz it gives me more of a reason to keep writting! So thank you agian!!**

"_That's not true Jake I will not grow up"_

Bella was getting dangerously close to him. I wanted to stop her but it was already too late.

Jake was phasing within 2 inches from my Bella.

I wanted to go and push her out of the way, but it happened so fast. The next thing I saw was Bella, being pushed against a tree and landing in unconscious.

"BELLA!" I screamed running over to her. I got to her and picked her up in my arms

"Not again, Bella you can't leave me again I screamed to her."

But I knew it was hopeless. She couldn't hear me.

_Bella? What have I done?! _

"YOU KILLED HER THAT'S WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" I screamed but when I turned around, Jake was gone. I was so furious at Jake I didn't care what Bella thought, I was going to kill him.

But at the moment, Bella, was most important. So I ran with her in my arms to my house.

How could this happen to my Bella again? She didn't deserve to be beaten up like this! I should have heard Jakes thoughts, but nothing came to me. But still, I should have listened harder. Now, it might just cost my Bella's life.

"CARLISLE! HELP!" I sat Bella on the couch as I entered the house. Everyone was entering the room and was wondering what was happening.

"_What happened?" (Carlisle)_

"_OMG! Bella?!" (Esme)_

"_What's going on??"(Alice) _

"Bella and I were in the meadow and then Jacob Black shows up he gets all up in Bella's face about marring me and then," I couldn't seem to get the words out. It was just too painful, but everyone knew what happened.

Esme touched my shoulder and Jasper was trying to calm me down. Neither was helping though.

"Edward, she will be fine. I promise you; but I can't help her unless she is in a hospital." Carlisle told me.

"Ok, I understand lets go and take her." I put her in my arms and carried her out to the car. She was so peaceful and hurt. I just want to make sure she was ok.

When we arrived, they put Bella in ICU. She had some broken ribs and some internal bleeding. I didn't know what to do; I just felt so helpless. It was almost like everything in the world was on her. She has so many tubes and ventilators poking out of her it made me worry. But I just didn't want to leave her side. So I stayed.

Then Carlisle walked into the room

"What is it? Is she ok?"

_Edward she was badly hurt from the tree. I think she will surive but at the moment, she is in a very deep coma and probably won't wake up for a couple of months. I am so sorry Edward. _

A couple of months? My Bella was in a coma because of that wolf and won't speak to me for a couple of months?! I was shocked. I didn't know what to say; "Ok?" no that's not what you would say in this situation. So I just nodded my head, and went back to sitting next to her. I told her what happened and that everything will be ok. I then got into the bed with her and hummed her lullaby…..

**Now all I ask of you all is 5 REVIEWS!! Come on I think you can do that!! Ok and because I am so nice I will give you a preview for the next chapter! BTW the next chapter is in BELLAS POV!**

"I wanted to call for Edward and tell him that I wanted to be back in his arms, but I couldn't. It felt as though my lips were pulled together. I couldn't speak to him and it made me frustrated. I just felt so helpless…."


	5. Chapter Five: In Limbo

**Hello!! I am soo happy! Why you ask?! Because: **

**1. I got 6 reviews! **

**2. there is a new Twilight picture and it freaked me out because it is EXACTLY how I imagined it! (on hisgoldeneyes)**

**Ok well anyways, I wanted apologize because I think I forgot to mention in the last chapter that it was from Edwards POV. Sorry about that, from now on I will tell you whos POV it is cuz I will be bouncing back and forth with different people. **

**And also, my friend, the one who is stealing my phone in PE to read this? ya she told me today that the last chapter was a bit cheezy and I must say I agree but I think I need to tell you a little story. **

**When I read books (which I have only read Harry Potter and Twilight) I read them VERY dramatically. Like I started HP last year and when I saw the movie I was disappointed because Harry wasn't very dramatic. My friends make fun of me because of it, but thats just how I am. I think of everything like a Soap Opera, so when I write, I write like its a soap. VERY DRAMATIC. So sorry if my chapters are cheesy its just thats how I picture everything. I AM A VERY DRAMATIC person! **

**Ok well on to reviews!**

**TwilightDork: Funny you mentioned the Jake thing because I dont like him either, but I dont hate the guy. If you have read BD, I felt the same way Edward did when the "incident" happened. So I think he needs to pay, a bit since he will get his happy ever after, but he needs a certain to let something happen first wink wink. If I just made no sense, dont worry about it. I am trying to be a but cryptic because I promise now BD spoilers! Until the SEQUEL to this story...**

**Isabella Marie Masen Cullen: OK OK, so your username just reminded me a of fight I had today (sorry this is another story lol) So I recently found out that the guy I like is named Edward Anthony and.. well... I freaked! But anyways so someone in my choir class dares to come up to me and say "You know Edwards name in Twilight isnt Edward Anthony." I think I blew up in her face safe to say. I mean YOU DO NOT TEST ME ON TWILIGHT! So I got m****y handy dandy Twilight Lexicon out and proved my point! She still denies it but everyone else knows that I am right!**

**Greys Lover 4eva: OMG OMG Greys Anatomy tomorrow!! ahhhh! sorry I had to say that. LOL anyways, I PROMISE YOU THAT BELLA WILL NOT FORGET EDWARD!! I am sooo done with that I cant begin to tell you! it was fun, but I dont think I will go back to that for a while. But anyways thanks and keep reading!**

**SparklingTopazEyes: Thanks for the review!! I love it!!**

**McFooFoo: I still like the username! anyways thanks for the review!**

**Ok now on to the story...**

BELLA POV

I felt like I was being pulled into some big black pool and I couldn't get out of it. It was swallowing me whole. I wanted to scream, cry say something! But I couldn't. It was like I was paralyzed; in fact; I think I was paralyzed.

"_CARLISLE HELP?!" _

Was that Edward?! He seemed like he was miles away but I felt his cold body. Then I felt myself being put on a couch and even though, it was comfy, it had nothing on Edward. I wanted to call for Edward and tell him that I wanted to be back in his arms, but I couldn't. It felt as though my lips were pulled together. I couldn't speak to him and it made me frustrated. I just felt so helpless….

Hours later, I felt needles being poked all around me. If I could tell them to stop I would. I knew Edward was there though. I could feel him by me. It made me feel so much more comfortable. I knew he was there, but I couldn't imagine the pain he is in. I wanted to tell him to stop worrying but I couldn't and it hurt me. If I could cry at this moment, I so would in a heartbeat.

Then I heard Carlisle come in the room.

"_What is is?! Is she ok?!" _

Edward again, he sounded like he was in real pain. It made my heart ache. I didn't hear a response from Carlisle so I suspected that he told Edward from his mind.

If Edward had a heart beat, I would have heard it drop.

"Bella, love? You are in a coma. It's ok though, you need time to heal. I want you to be ok so doing rush on waking up. Everything will be ok."

I was in a coma? Some people didn't wake up from comas. How would Edward deal if I? No I cant finish that thought. I will wake up. I had to, for Edward. I had to do it for him. I didn't care what it took. But if I tried to push through the black, I just went deeper. So I was stuck, in this place where I could hear and feel, but not talk or give action to me being ok.

I was stuck in limbo….

**OK so the goal is now and forever 10 REVIEWS!! thats all I need! Come on I believe in all of you so give that to me!! anyways here is a preview for the next chapter. BTW this is Jake **

"I forgot Edward could read my mind. He looked like he was going to put Bella down and run for my throat. I was scared of Edward for the first time."

**R E V I E W!!**


	6. Little Note

**Hey everyone I am sorry nothing has been written lately its just **

**1. I DIDNT GET MY 10 REVIEWS!! **

**2. Im grounded (a moment of silence) **

**I am very sad about this but I just wanted to tell you all im still alive and here are some things you can do while you wait for a chapter**

**Read Blue Bloods: Its a pretty good book and its very much like Gossip Girl meets Dracula. I really liked it and I would reccomend reading it. **

**Watch the new MTV video: its hilarious and it came out today for Twilight Tuesday! I loved it and it made my night!!**

**WATCH THE NEW TWILIGHT TRAILER COMING OUT THURSDAY!! I AM FREAKING OUT!!**

** K well now I have to go!!**

**Emmett Hugs!!**


	7. Chapter Six: Sucks to be Me

**HELLO!! I KNOW I KNOW YOU MISSED ME!! **

**Ok well I'm technically im still grounded and my parents think im "doing my book report" which is on what?! ECLIPSE! lol well, im going to get an A :)**

**Ok so there is somethings I need to talk about since I was gone and then I will review!**

**First off TRAILER?! OMEC!! IT WAS AMAZING!! In honor of the trailer, my friend and I wore our Twilight shirts to school and all I could talk about was Edwards Apple Trick! I was freaking out and still I think its amazing!! I am in love!!**

**Ok another thing, NEW Twilight pics! I saw them on TwilightSeriestheories and in there gallery and let me say the made me faint! omg!!**

**Ok ok so now onto my 9 REVIEWS!! (I asked for 10 but I will go with 9)**

**Greys Lover 4ever- (thanks for the 2 reviews!) I do not think its selfish of you and I would love to be off grounding sooo bad!! I miss writting!! My main writting song is Viva La Vida by Coldplay and it came on in my PE class and I was freaking out!! I miss the sound of typing lol. and with me watching Smallville, and if you dont know, one of the main characters is a reporter and I she was typing and I was like I wanna go write!! Ok ok well im done and Im soooo glad you like this!! Keep reviewing!!**

**SparklingTopazEyes- (thanks for the 2 reviews!) Ok so I just started Blue Bloods and I thought it was amazing!! The only thing I didnt like was that it wasnt from a characters POV, which I understand why its just it confused me. After I was done, I went back to twilight, and I was having a switching problem in the writting style! lol Thanks for reviewinig!**

**TwilightDork: lol Jake doesnt know what hes getting... Thanks for the review!!**

**McFooFoo: LOL good!! I love drama as long as im not involved! Keep reviewing and thanks!**

**MickeyandMinnie: Sometimes its like you can read my mind!! Werid... Well keep reading and we will see what happens...**

**TheSwansSparrow- Thanks for the review!!**

**Ok so this chapter is in Jakes POV its short, but I think its needed... ENJOY!!**

"That's not true Jake, I will not grow up!" Bella was in my face at that moment.

What did she mean I will not grow up? I don't- wait hold on hes going to CHANGE HER?!

Then it happened.

I snapped.

I was a wolf within a second and I couldn't control it. It just happened. I saw it the moment what I did.

Bella, 20 feet away from me. Unconscious and bleeding.

Edward immediately ran to her side.

"Not again, Bella you can't leave me again!"

He didn't even notice I was still there. He was holding her so closely to him. I didn't know what to do now. I just stood there in awe of what just happened to my dear Bella.

What have I done?! I thought

"YOU KILLED HER THAT'S WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"

I forgot Edward could read my mind. He looked like he was going to put Bella down and run for my throat. I was scared of Edward for the first time.

So I ran like the coward I was. I didn't know who to see, but I knew I had to get to our side of the line. That was where I was safest. I didn't really want to tell anyone what happened. I mean, everyone loved Bella, even if it was her decision to leave even and go to our enemies of the world. I stopped at this point and thought for a moment. She is still like family to us wolves, so how would they react to them finding out that I; Jacob Black, killed her? I would for sure be killed by them, if not by Edward. But which one was a better was to die?

Being killed by Edward would probably involve torturing. He would dangle me to the point where I would beg him to kill me. For his own revenge, for Bella.

But if the pack killed me? Well, I guess they wouldn't literally kill me; it would just be a lot of talking and shunning. No one would dare speak my name as if it were a taboo or something.

So I guess Edward killing me would be a lot better. Make him look like the bad guy in all of this, that was probably my safest bet. He would get his revenge and the pack would never know.

But I was to coward to go up to him now. I needed a time when his mind was off Bella on his revenge to me.

So I waited for the right moment, for me to die.

**Preview for the next which is in Edwards POV**

**_"I don't care! Because of you, SHE WILL DIE!" I just broke down. I couldn't take it anymore! I couldn't handle it anymore. At that moment, everything came tumbling down on me at once. I was filled with rage, and sadness and I was going to take it out on Jacob._**

**REVIEW!! I NEED AT LEAST 7!!**


	8. LIVE CHAT TONIGHT!

**Hey everyone this is a quick note!! I wanted to let you all know that I am hosting a live show tonight at 9pm PST. I wanted to do it for fun and see how it goes! If you get this messge in time then please AIM me at TwilightLove4eva or review me your email so I can give you the link to the show!**

**I will only be on for a hour so let me know if you can attend!! **

**I WILL ALSO PUT A LINK ON MY PROFILE AT THE BOTTOM SO CHECK IT OUT!!**

**Sorry this is sooo last minute but I wanted to test it out! Next time I will tell you a week in advance!! **

**Hope to see you there!!**

**EMMETT HUGS!!**


	9. Chapter Seven: I am alone

**Hello everyone! I am feeling very generous so I present to you a new chapter and some news about me and some stuff thats going on!**

**First off, I will be doing a live chat every Tuesday I get a chance to do, but for now I am trying to get it to work. Its homecoming week for me plus I have a show coming up that im in, so when I get a chance I will be back here and telling you when the first chat is. **

**Secondly, I am going to be making a Twilight Spoof sometime next week and I will be playing none other than Bella!! I am also writting the script, so I will be doing that too! **

**Another thing is for the rest of this story BREAKING DAWN WILL BE MEANTIONED!! So if you didnt like it, stop now! because in the next chapter I give a hint to BD and I dont want people pissed at me!**

**Ok so now on to my Reviews!!**

**Greys Lover 4ever- Dont worry I will NOT have Bella die! As you will see in the next chapter I have BIG plans and she has to be there for it to happen (Can you figure it out?!) LOL well anyways I am actually really excited about my Eclipse book report because its something I get to do and it is about TWILIGHT!! Anyways keep reviewing and thanks so much!**

**TheSwannsSparrow- Ya the grounding sucks but Im ok with it. LOL my parents are not that bad about it so w.e! Anyways keep on REVIEWING!!**

**Now onto The chapter which is in in Edwards POV!**

I never wanted to leave Bella's side.

She has now been in her coma for 3 weeks. Recently though, she has been getting a lot worse. Closer and closer to death each day. Carlisle thinks that she could die at any moment, but I refuse to believe that. Carlisle is even thinking about changing her himself when I leave at night. As much as I hate that, if it keeps her alive I am open to anything.

Sometimes when I come in and talk to her or kiss her she smiles wiggles her toes. I come in and sit next to her and talk to her and then hum her lullaby. Alice comes in with me sometimes but I think she thinks it better if we get some alone time. Since she has been in a coma, I notice that the mood at home has been very depressing. Even Rosalie misses her.

No one is the same without Bella.

Just like any other day, 7 o'clock hits and it's time for me to leave the hospital and "go to sleep". I kiss Bella on the cheek and wish her a goodnight. But as I was leaving I was hearing this whimpering noise in my head. It was very annoying but somehow it sounded familiar. When I was in the parking lot I saw who it was from.

Jacob Black.

What was he doing here?! Is he insane?! I wanted to rip him to shreds! He is the reason Bella is in a coma in the first place! If he was smart, he would never show his face.

"What do you want dog?!" I hissed at him

"I wanted to see how she was doing." He whispered

"Well, I don't think you have the right to know that! You put her in this situation, what do you care how she is?" My temper was rising

"Edward, you know that I didn't mean to do that." He was walking toward me and for the first time, Jake called me Edward. He was being sincere.

"I don't care! Because of you, SHE WILL DIE!" I just broke down. I couldn't take it anymore! I couldn't handle it anymore. At that moment, everything came tumbling down on me at once. I was filled with rage, and sadness and I was going to take it out on Jacob.

I ran toward him and then before I knew it we were in the forest. I was slamming him against trees and cursing at him.

I couldn't stop.

He wasn't fighting back either. Strange…

Then I stopped.

He was bleeding everywhere and for sure had some broken bones.

"I think you should leave now." I told him quietly

He didn't say a word; he just nodded and then left.

I was alone in the world.

**Ok... Dont worry it will get better real quickly I promise!! Now Here is your preview for the next chapter which is in Bellas POV!**

_"Every once and a while I feel Edward's touch, his voice or my lullaby and it gives me hope that I will be together soon. But its getting worse. I can feel my body giving up on me. I try to fight it but its not working; I can feel myself sinking. Its like the black pool im under is getting deeper and deeper. My body wants me to give up, but I am still fighting."_

** R E V I E W!! I NEED 10!! COME ON PEOPLE!! JUST GO DO IT!!**


	10. Chapter Eight: Fighting With All I have

**Hello everyone!! I kno it has been a while, but I keep waiting for more reviews and I am just not getting them :( But I wanted to post this anyways because I have some announcements!**

**First off, I AM OFF GROUNDING!! and in honor of this moment I thought I would quote something for you all: **

_**" Well this is great, Bella! We'll have to celebrate."**_

_**"You have no idea how good that sounds" **_

_**"What should we do?" Alice mused, her face lighting up at the possibilities. Alice's ideas were usually a little grandious for me, and I could see it in her eyes now- the tendency to take things too far kicking into action. **_

**_"Whatever your thinking, Alice, I doubt that im that free" _**

**_"Free is free right?" she insisted _**

**_"I'm sure I still have boundaries- like the continent of the U.S, for example." _**

**_Angela and Ben laughed, but Alice grimaced in real disappointment. (Eclipse, Pages 37-38)_**

**LOL... it was just sooo appropriate **

** I will be doing a live chat next tuesday October 28 at 5pm EST!! The site to see me is on the bottom of my profile page so check that out!!**

**Another thing is in honor of The Twilight movie being a month away, I am going to be writting random funny event from Twilight! This story will be posted later tonight!! **

**As before, I wanted to give you all a BREAKING DAWN WARNING!! I will be giving you a hint to my next "sad" stroy after this one so I hope you are just as excited as I am for it!! I have put a lot of thought in it. **

**Now on to reviews!!**

**TheSwannsSparrow- Thanks for the review!! I am glad to see that you are all still here!! **

**MickeyandMinnie: Hello agian!! Ok now onto your Edward thing, at this point in the story, I wanted Edward to be vunerable, so I wanted him to feel like he would kill Bella if he changed her, so hes leaving it up to Carlisle. I know Edward isnt actually like that, but he needs to be in my story. Thanks for the review!!**

**Greys Lover 4ever: Ummm...hmmm... just read the chapter wink wink**

**Vegetasprincess1: THANKS FOR READING!! I think you are a new person!! ya!! That makes me happy!! Keep on Reviewing!!**

**Bellas POV!**

I don't know what's happening to me.

Its like I keep reliving my worst nightmare and I cant fight it or wake up.

James is back from the dead, and is still coming after me. At first, we were back in the ballet studio and he was attacking me and throwing me against the mirrors. I thought I would eventually die, but then he's back and we are somewhere new; like the forest or in my bedroom. The worst part of this whole thing is Edward is never there.

Every once and a while I feel Edward's touch, his voice or my lullaby and it gives me hope that I will be together soon. But its getting worse. I can feel my body giving up on me. I try to fight it but its not working; I can feel myself sinking. Its like the black pool im under is getting deeper and deeper. My body wants me to give up, but I am still fighting.

I have to fight for Charlie and Renee. Without me, I don't know what they would do. They still need there little girl around and I still need them.

To see the Cullen's again. I need them as much as they need me. We are like family now, and without one of us, its not the same.

For Jake, and even though he put me in the position, I feel like I owe him something. (**AN/ yes I am hinting to something….) **

And then I fight for Edward I have to keep fighting. If I die, then he will kill himself and I cant do that. I cant make him choose a death sentence to be with me. So I keep fighting with all I have. For the one I love.

But then there is something, something that I feel is there, but I don't recognize it. Someone that I don't know yet but I feel a motherly bond towards them. I feel the need to fight to make sure that they live. Its this werid bond; that I have never felt before; but none the less I feel I need to protect them and to do that I must protect myself. (**AN/ this is my way of showing you that THERE WILL be a SEQUEL to this story… I have had it in my mind for some time but I promised myself you would get this first. Can you guess who this is??)**

Even though I was alone, I felt I had so many people I owed, that I couldn't leave them all at once.

So I fight, I fight to keep myself living, even though its killing me.

**So... Do you like?! Ok ok now here is your preview!!**

_Today Edward came into the house, dead as ever but instead of going up to his room, he sat at his piano. He hasn't touch his piano since the accident because it reminded him of her. Then, he just started playing._

REVIEW PLEASE!! Thank you!!


	11. Chapter Nine: Missing Her

**Hello everyone!! and welcome to a new chapter of So Close! I have just a little news and then on with the chapter.**

**First off, I have FINISHED SO CLOSE! It is done (with some help from "Can I have this dance" from HSM 3) It is finished all it needs is an epilogue.But here is the deal, my reviews are becoming smaller and smaller, so at this moment you guys wont see it till the movie comes out, (ya that long) all I need is 5 REVIEWS!! come on you can do that! But, I haveONE person thatis allowed to see it all, and here are the name: **

**Grey's Lover ****4ever !! congrats!! Please private message me and I will try to send it all to you!! **

**Now a reminder that I am doing a Video Chat Tuesday October 28 at 5pm EST. So come check it out and the link is on my profile page. **

**Reviews!!**

**Grey's Lover 4ever: You are not werid at all, in fact you made my night! I would have put the same thing!! lol, now on to the Jacob thing I believe I put "I felt like I owe him something" well that something she owes is Renesmee; thats what I meant and Edward would be the WORST person to kill off, I would be very sad so no Edward killing. Thanks for reviewing and come pm me for the rest of the story! **

**vegetasprincess1: Thanks for the review!! and keep reading!!**

**This chapter is in ALICES POV!! enjoy!**

Life sucks without your best friend I have learned.

It has been 4 weeks and there is no improvement in Bella's situation. I hear from Carlisle that she is slipping every now and then and it's getting worse. The days have been going by much slower too because I haven't seen her.

At first I went in to visit her, but I noticed that Edward need his alone time with her. He missed her a lot more than any of us realize. He just isn't the same without her now. He seems like a dead man walking around than anything else. But I guess I don't blame him because I know if I lost Jasper I would feel the same way.

I try to look and see if she is going to be with us again but I cant see anything. Her being in a coma is like me looking for Jacob, impossible. I think it's because only she can control what lies ahead. But it is driving me insane not seeing her! I feel so blind!

Today Edward came into the house, dead as ever but instead of going up to his room, he sat at his piano. He hasn't touch his piano since the accident because it reminded him of her. Then, he just started playing.

He didn't stop for a few hours and only played one song; hers. I think he was trying to connect with her, or be with her somehow and this is what he thought was best.

I sat down next to him and just watched him play; he never stopped. He didn't even notice I was there with him. I think I could sit and listen to Edward play this song for hours, it was so beautiful. Then he stopped

"Edward we all miss her." I whispered to him

"I know, it's just I love her so much I feel I need to connect with her somehow." He said seeming frustrated.

"I know what you-" I was cut off by a vision I was having; one that I wanted for weeks and now it was happening.

_I was saw Carlisle over Bella with Edward at his side. _

"_CLEAR!" Carlisle was screaming, trying to shock Bella back to life _

"_Do it now Carlisle, just changed her!" Edward was begging now_

"_Its too late." Carlisle whispered _

"_Time of death 12:15 am"……_

The vision faded and when I snapped back into reality. Edward was looking at me motionless; he saw the same thing and didn't believe it either.

"We have to go." I told him

He nodded and then ran to the hospital with me right behind him.

**OOOH its getting good and the next chapter is very emotional, just to let you know... 5 REVIEWS!! Here is a preview: **

_"Her heart monitor started to slow down._

_"CODE BLUE!" I screamed! She was dying and there was no time to change her. Nurses came running in assisting me in what I needed. First I tried to shock her."_


	12. Some Changes!

**Hey everyone I have a little announcement about the live Video chat on Tuesday **

**I just realized that I gave the NY time when I live in CA and at the time I gave I will be in school so that wont work. Also, on Tuesdays, I have a singing lesson at 5 so the show is now at 8 PST! During the show I will talk about Twilight, my thoughts on the movie and some new stories I will be writting (including the sequel to So Close!) So if you want to tune in, go to my profile page and at the bottom I have the link to where the chat will be!**

**Hope you all come and are enjoying the story! PLUS I NEED 3 MORE REVIEWS!!! **


	13. Chapter Ten: CLEAR!

**Hey hey!! Here is a new chapter for So Close!! Ya!! I have some announcements so listen up!**

**1. I will be having a live video chat tomorrow at 8 pm PST and I have some annoucements there, (like a contest and some future stories, and future plans!) So come chat with me! the link is on my profile page so check it out!**

**2. I have a website! and on it, I talk a little about how I got the ideas and pictures that remind me of it. (The So Close page isnt finished because I have to finish the story to tell you all about it) **

**So there is the news and now onto the reviews!**

**MickeyandMinnie: I am glad to see you are back! I missed seeing your reviews! Sadly, I cant respond to your question because it will reveal what will happen in the future. **

**Greys Lover 4ever: YAA!! I am so glad you are liked the story!! I am so sorry that you cant come tomorrow night, but dont worry I will tell you what happens. I have a best friend who is a swimmer so I get that and I am in High School too so I totally get your busy schedual. With singing, cheerleading and writting I barely have time to sit and read a Twilight book! lol **

**MC FooFoo: Ya!! I havent seen you in a while! I know it is very dramatic and it will get worse! lol Thanks for the review! (Thanks for the second review! lol)**

**vegetasprincess: Thanks for the review and im glad you like the story!! Hope to see you soon!!**

**Now, I am going to tell you the same thing I told Greys Lover 4ever, THERE IS A HAPPY ENDING!! I cried writting this and well, it is very sad I know and there are two more chapters after this and they are very VERY depressing, but like I said, GOOD HAPPY ENDING!! **

**Here is Carlisle POV!!!**

For the first time in years, I have never felt so helpless or obligated to save someone's life.

With Bella being in the hospital and all, I have been working overtime to cure her, but nothing seems to work. Everything I have tried, just doesn't change her condition. At first I thought the reason she entered the coma was because of all the broken bones she came in with so her body wanted to heal itself but then, after everything was ok she still wouldn't wake up. Nothing seems to work

I have worked for years and have seen couples come in and one never waking up or dying and having to tell the other that they are not going to make it, but I have never felt so sick to my stomach when I had to tell Edward that Bella was not going to wake. His look was the worst of them all; hurt, pain, sorrow, and anything else that was so depressing. I keep working now, even when I get home, to never see that look on Edwards face again.

Just like any other day, I was going to leave at midnight but I checked up on Bella. When I enter her room, I get the chills. Its like seeing my daughter (well she will be) dying.

I went up to her and checked everything, she was breathing and nothing seemed to change, but then I saw her eyes flutter open.

"Bella?!" Was she really waking up? Then she looked at me straight in the eyes, she was crying.

"Tell Edward I love him" she whispered and then she closed her eyes again; that's when I saw it.

Her heart monitor started to slow down.

"CODE BLUE!" I screamed! She was dying and there was no time to change her. Nurses came running in assisting me in what I needed. First I tried to shock her.

"CLEAR!" I screamed and then put the paddles on her chest.

"CLEAR!" I screamed again

Then Edward came in the room with Alice by his side. I turned around to look at him but he had a blank stare on his face.

Edward looked at me and then looked at Bella with sad eyes. I didn't need to hear his mind to know how he was feeling now. He kissed her on her forehead and then looked at me.

"CLEAR!" I screamed again

"Do it now Carlisle, just changed her!" Edward was begging me.

"Its too late." I whispered . I couldn't hear her heart anymore. The next words that came out of my mouth were the most painful words in the world.

"Time of death 12:15 am" I whispered.

**Take a moment of silence for the death of Bella Swan....... NOW REVIEW OR SHE WILL STAY DEAD!! (5 please!!)**

**Here is a preview and it is in Bellas POV**

_"There you are!" It was James and he was coming closer, and slower to me. Even though he had super speed, he was going to walk slower to torture me. I should run, but I had to be with Edward in my last moments. _


	14. TONIGHT! COME TALK TO ME!

**Hey everyone just a quick announcement for tonight!!**

**Since I got my 5 reviews! You are going to get a chapter tonight after the video chat (which you should all attend!) **

**The video chat will start at 8pm PST and I will be talking about this story, story ideas and future plans. I will also reveal the title of the sequel! So come check me out! The link is on my profile page!! **

**Hope to see you all there!!**

**TwilightLover4eva!**


	15. Chapter Eleven: Edward I love you

**Hello everyone! Welcome to a new chapter of So Close! I just finished webchatting!! It was a lot of fun! I got to talk with greys lover 4ever and that was super cool!! I think next time I will do it agian but on the weekends like on sunday!! Anyways I am sorry this wasnt posted last night like promised, its just that after the show I got really tire and went off to bed. So for those of you who didnt attend I just thought I would give you the info. **

**1. I am in the process of making a podcast and I need help! I just want to get like 5 people on skype once a week and talk about Twilight and stuff. But I need someone who knows how to put it on itunes and 3 people. (Greys Lover 4ever has agreed to do it with me if it works. I can edit it and then send it to someone and then they can put it on itunes so just pm me if you are interested!**

**2. I have gave away the title for the sequel to this one which will be called Unwritten. It will be about Renesmee and probably mostly in her POV (Thats all im telling you)**

**So anyways here and the reviews!**

**TheSwansparrow: Thanks for the review!!**

**Anima Bella: Thanks so much for reviewing and im glad you like it!**

**Greys Lover 4ever: ya... I already have talked to you! lol It was soo cool chatting!! Wow that was alot of fun!**

**vegetasprincess: Thanks for the review and keep on reading!!**

**SparklingTopazEyes: Well... as much as I would love to answer this question I cant at the moment so keep on reading!!**

**Ok so now onto the chapter! Please keep in mind that there is a HAPPY ENDING!! and its in Bellas POV**

The black pool I was in was getting deeper and deeper, James was back; again and I was barely breathing. I could feel like I only had moments to live, and I had so much to say and little time to say it.

I was in the Cullen house this time, and no one was there, all the lights were turned off and it was empty as could be, but somehow it felt the same to me.

I was doomed, James was going to find me soon, and I knew this was the last time to play his little "cat and mouse" game. Even though this house was huge, there was nowhere to hide. I ran to Edwards room and just sat on his leather couch.

"Come out wherever you are…" James was taunting

I just started to break down and cry; but then I heard it.

My lullaby, playing.

Was that really Edward? I couldn't tell but, what the heck, I think I will go check. When I came down the stairs I saw him. He had the saddest face I have ever seen. I ran to his side, But when I touched him, I just went through him like he was a ghost. He wouldn't stop playing.

"Edward?.." I asked him, my voice was cracking. I just started sobbing.

"There you are!" It was James and he was coming closer, and slower to me. Even though he had super speed, he was going to walk slower to torture me. I should run, but I had to be with Edward in my last moments.

Then James threw me against, all the windows. My head was open, and blood was coming out so slowly. The pain was coming, but I ran back to Edwards side.

James started to laugh and then grabbed me and started punching me. I didn't mind that because I was at my Edwards side. Then James left, that when I went to Edward. I knew he was a ghost but I was going to try and kiss him, again but very lightly.

The next thing I knew I was laying in a bed, a hospital bed from what it looked like. Carlisle was over me; our eyes met each others.

"Bella?!" He was shocked.

Then, I felt the pain of a knife going through my heart. I only had a moment before I would die and I wanted to say something.

"Tell Edward I love him." I whispered, it was my dying wish; even though I wasn't ready to die.

Then everything was gone…….

**Dun Dun DUHHH!!! Ok ok you know what to do! So go on 5 reviews! lol Ok and here is your preview which is in Edwards POV**

_She was gone, and I would never see her brown chocolate eyes again, or her sweet voice. It was all gone. She was never going to say I love you._


	16. DECODE! lolwow

**Hey hey everyone and Happy Twilight Tuesday!! WOO!! Ok ok I have some annoucements!!**

**off SHAME ON YOU!! I only got 3 reviews!! I am very disapointed and because of that I have not been able to write the epoligue for So Close or the second chapter in Unwritten. So im sorry but at this point I will be a mean writer and wont give you any So Close until the movie...**

**2. I have a website!! It is at the moment dedicated to my FanFic and talking only about that. I have some pictures on there for When Did Your Heart Go Missing and I think some for So Close. I have playlist on there with the songs that are my writting helpers. (It is on my profile)**

**3. I wrote a One-Shot for a Cullen Halloween and I find it hilarious. (Its what you get when you get me, candy, a rainy halloween, twilight!)**

**4. On Sunday, I had this AMAZING!! Idea for a story, and I think its... OMG OMG as im writting I just came up with the title!! Ok so I will post it soon and it will be called Decode (if you cant tell I am listening to the Twilight Soundtrack lol) **

**5. I am going to try some and be a BetaReader so if you want me to be your editor let me know! **

**So at the moment I am working on Decode! (I like the title hehe)!!!**

**See you all soon!!**

**TwilightLover4eva (aka Victoria......)**


	17. Chapter Twelve: Heartbeat

**Hey hey everyone!! I am in such a good mood for 2 reasons and in a bad mood for 1 reason.**

**Lets start with the bad news first and its a story**

**Ok well before I start, I am a cheerleader and I am a redhead (like bright red hair) and I am 4'11 (Alice's exact height) ok now onto my story,**

**Ok so on Monday, some of my cheer friends and I were talking about kinking our hair by sleeping in braids. Now the last time I did this I was in like 1st grade so I was like ok because it was cute then. So I had tiny little braids in my head last night and I slept in them (btw I fell asleep to Bellas Lullaby!!) Ok ok so anyways I woke up this morning and undid all my braids and for some reason I didnt like it. I felt like an 70's person. But I was like whatever a bunch of us are doing it so to make myself feel better I wore my "Twilight" shirt. Before school some of my friends saw me and some liked it and some hated it. Well after first period I saw one of my Twilight friends and when she saw me she said: "OMG ITS VICTORIA!" **

**I wanted to murder her.**

**So the rest of they day I was called Victoria because more people saw me and they said the same thing. The funny thing was we did wresting that day (it reminded me when Jasper taught everyone how to battle the newborns) and I was kicking butt and at one point I was like "You dont mess with Victoria!" **

**Ok so now good news **

**1. I got 6 reviews!!!**

**2. IM SEEING ROB ON MONDAY!! OME OME OME OME OME OME OME OME OME AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! I am sooo excited!!**

**I know I should do reviews (since I asked, but I think I will wait for the epilouge to do all the reviews!)**

**So here is the last chapter (BTW there IS A EPILOUGE AND A SEQUEL so dont leave!)**

**Edwards POV**

"Time of death… 12:15" Carlisle called it.

She was really dead, my Bella, she was gone.

"No…." tearless sobs were coming out. I just took her in my arms and I didn't let go.

She was gone, and I would never see her brown chocolate eyes again, or her sweet voice. It was all gone. She was never going to say I love you.

Carlisle put his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, we tried. She did wake for a moment, and told me to tell you that she loves you." He whispered. He then left the room.

I wasn't here for her, when she woke, the one person she wanted and they weren't there.

"Why didn't you wait? Why did you have to leave me?" I whispered in her ear

The nurses were coming in and out, getting rid of all the monitors, but they were letting me have my moment.

Once all the monitors where gone, I heard it. The faintest and most precious sound in the world.

Her heart; still beating.

No human could have heard it, but because of my hearing, I could.

I started pumping and breathing into her.

"Come on Bella!" I was shouting. Then, Carlisle came in the room.

"Edward, shes gone let her-"

"No, she has a heartbeat." I told him.

He then pulled me away and looked me in the eyes.

"Edward, let her go…"

He stopped what he was saying and then we turned around to Bella; she gave a huge sigh. She was waking up.

"Edward?!" She stood up frantic.

"Bella?!" I ran to her arms and looked he in the eyes.

"Thank goodness your ok," I told her.

"Of course, I was never going to leave you." She was smiling at me.

My Bella was safe, finally after months I could say that.

**Did you really think she was going to die?! Seriously im not that cruel! and im sorry to say that I dont have a preview but here is one for my new story Decode! I will post that later tonight!**

_Do you Edward Cullen take Isabella Swan to be your wife?" _

_"I do" _

_I couldn't breathe anymore. Why did I have to do this? Why did I have to break Edward's heart? But he was waiting and I had to meet up with him; if I didn't everyone I love would die, and that couldn't happen because of me. _

_"And do you Isabella Swan take Edward Cullen to be your husband?" _

_"…….No." I whispered softly. _


	18. I HATED TWILIGHT TODAY!

**Hey everyone!! I know I know you all hate these but I have some MORE annoucements about whats going on with me. **

**1. I was planning on posting some Decode and the ending of So Close but the weridest thing happened to me; I HATED TWILIGHT! I know I know it was werid and I literally had to back away from my computer for about 6 hours and focus on something else. I think when something like Twilight takes over your life for 6 months it can sufficate you, so I needed time to breathe. So sorry to say but there is now new stuff. **

**2. I just wanted to remind you all that I have a WEBSTIE! and that you all should check it out! I will be blogging on there soon, and I have fanfiction stuff on there too so GO CHECK IT OUT (and if you can, sign in the comments on the site!) **

**3. I have 3 new stories in the works that surrond Twilight and one of them involves random Cullen moments and I NEED YOUR HELP!**

**I need the following: **

**Anything you think the Cullens would do in there spare time (it can be individuals)**

**Dares for ALL of the Cullens!! (I have some in mind but you guys probably have better ones!)**

**So review and tell me the following and dont forget to check out my site!**

**Now I have to go becuz I need to take a shower and then do some writting.....**

**ttyl!**

**TwilightLover4eva**


	19. Sorry I know you all hate me

**Hi.......**

**I am sooooo sorry!! I know I know I have been a terrible author and I know that you all want to send James after me!! I am soo sorry!! I have been sooo soo SOOOO busy with school and bitchy cheerleaders and well Twilight. I feel really bad!**

** Ok ok well enough with me I just wanted to let you all know that a So Close chapter should be out later tonight or tomorrow! I am writting it as we speak and on top of that I am thinking of a new story to write. I want to try my hand at something funny (Dont worry Nessies story will still come but I need to do some thinking for that one) **

**Other than that, I am SO SO SOOO EXCITED ABOUT THURSDAY! yes I am going at Midnight! I have the day all planned out and I am super excited if you cant already tell!! lol, well I have to go to singing lessons, tutoring and OH I also have to do a Romeo and Juliet paper PLUS write your story!! **

**Like I said later tonight, like 11 or 10 **

**TTYL**

**TwilightLover4eva 3**


	20. Chapter Thirteen: Home at last!

**Hey everyone!!! I am really sorry this is out later than I wanted it to be and I have reason why!! **

**1. On Wednesday of this week, I planned on writting the ending of So Close, but I got the stomache flu! Keep in mind that the next day was November 20 and I was going at midnight to see Twilight!! Ok so basicly not only was I not able to write but I was at the moment going to be bringing a puking bag to Twilight!! I was really pissed!! But I got over it and I was able to go at midnight w/o the bag!**

**2. I got back at 2:30 in the morning from the BEST MOVIE OF MY LIFE!! and I only got 3 hours of sleep! then after school I went and saw it agian for the second time in less that 20 hours!! I think that is a record people!!!**

**Ok so there is my reasons and I will be posting my review for the movie on my website OhSoPink later tonight because there were some things I didnt like. Over all I was very happy. Oh and BTW **

**NEW MOON HAS BEEN CONFIRMED IT WILL BE A MOVIE!! AHHHH AHHH AHHH!!!**

**Ok so I would love to post reviews but I think I will just individually send you all one!! Im lazy!! **

**Oh! At the end! I need help!! I have some stories in mind but I need ur help on which one to write!! **

**Now here is Bellas POV!!!**

Finally after months and months of being in a nightmare, I was back.

Today I could finally go home from the hospital and it was a relief. Edward came bright and early so I could be home as soon as possible. They checked me out quickly and then wheeled me to his car, which I would have protested except Edward thought it was good idea. I think Edward was waiting for me to fall over or get back into the coma. Once we reached the car, Edward helped me in and we were on our way home.

We didn't really talk a lot in the car, he just drove, until we were about a mile away from the house.

"Bella, everyone is excited to see you so it might be a bit overwhelming and if it is just let me know and I will get rid of all of them."Edward told me right before we got to the door.

"Oh I had a feeling, but it will be fine" I put on a convincing smile but I honestly wasn't sure.

Once we pulled up to the house, everyone was waiting outside for me. Above them was a huge sign that said "Welcome Home Bella" (it looked like Emmett did it).

Edward chuckled and then helped me out of the car.

Once we reached the steps Alice was the first to reach me.

"Welcome home Bella!" She gave me a gentile hug. Esme then came over to me with Carlisle and kissed me on my forehead. Emmett was next;

"I MISSED YOU!!" He lifted me off the ground and then spun me around for a moment, and then put me down softly.

I laughed a little and then Jasper came over and hugged me and then it was Rosalie's turn.

"Don't ever leave us again this family isn't the same without you." She whispered in my ear and then gave me a hug.

"I won't." I promised her.

Everyone then went inside and sat on the couch while Edward and I went upstairs into his room.

It was still the same, nothing has changed, the black couch was in the corner and the bed in the middle; it was as if nothing was touched since we were last here.

Edward picked me up and lifted me up and then set me on the bed next to him.

"So where did we leave off?" Edward asked me.

"If I remember, you told me how much you loved me in our meadow and then…" I didn't really want mention Jake so I stopped.

Edward then growled, I could tell that Edward really didn't like Jake, rightfully so but I felt differently.

"Now Edward, Jake is a part of me, you can't just hate on him."

"Bella, he almost killed you"

"I know that." I stated simply

"Then how can you be so forgiving?"

"Because when I was in my coma, slipping farther and farther, I was fight obviously for you, but some small part of me was fighting for Jake, because I felt as though I owed him something."

"Ok, but I still don't like him." Edward stated.

"Fine but can we please stop arguing?" I asked

"Sure, do you want me to sing you to sleep?" Edward asked me

"Yes please, I love you Edward" Then I kissed him softly.

**I hope everyone like that!!! Ok so here are the story options**

**1. Nessies story (Unwritten) (its a sad one like this one)**

**2. If I was in Twilight what would happen**

**3. Decode story (I have to think of what to do for this one)**

**So if you could review and tell me which one that would be very helpful!! Thank you agian everyone!!!**


	21. Message!

**Hey everyone and welcome to my profile page!! **

**At the moment, I am currently going through some writers block and fiddling with some story ideas and concepts. At this moment, NO STORY WILL BE POSTED UNTIL I AM 5 CHAPTERS INTO THE STORY!! I am working on these story ideas: **

**Renesmee Reading Twilght**

**Renesmee going back in time in twilight (and a separate story in New Moon)**

**Twilight Fan going into Twilght **

**Bellas sister coming to Forks!  
**

**Also at this time, these stories will be deleted: **

**Dont Forget **

**Decode**

**Sisters, Sister (to come back soon!!)  
**

**Please send me ideas and thoughts!! I appreciate your thoughts!! **

**3 TwilightLover4eva  
**


	22. UPDATE 618

**HELLO EVERYONE IM BACKKKKK!**

**Bonjour my fellow twilighters! I hope everyone is having a fabulous summer! I am writing to all of you to let everyone know I am currently hard at work on a NEW STORY! This story is something that has been in the works since November 19 (Yes that would be while I was waiting in line for New Moon) and It is finally being put down to paper! I really think you guys are really going to like this, its going to be a rocky roller coaster with some of our favorite twilight characters (who will be a surprise.) the only thing I would recommend to do would be to LOOK AT THE BATTLE AT THE END OF BREAKING DAWN! **

**Now, during my little break, I noticed I have recieved TONS of alerts and reviews on Outside Looking in and would like to tell everyone that I have not abandoned it yet. It is still one that runs through my mind constantly and consider alot of the time its just that I need to sit down and reread Twilight at some point in my life to do that, so it might be a while. **

**Now, I need to get back to writing the new story which I will be publishing in an hour. **

**Love, **

**EatSleepWriteSing (previously known as: TwilightLover4eva)**


End file.
